


Older Boys

by sqwaaak



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And ends up with a boyfriend, Anyways Jongdae and Minseok are football players, Are they in America??, Baekhee's the cheer captain sue me, Baekhyun is a woman and only mentioned once, Chanyeol is a whole Heterosexual™, Chensoo is mentioned, I am a massive cliche, I'm pretty sure they're in America, Luhan is the best wingman, M/M, Oh also Jongin is a cheerleader too, Sehun goes to a high school football game, THERE ISN'T SEX THEY'RE JUST KIDDOS, Xiuhun make out under the bleechers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: Sehun would be lying if he said he didn't like older boys.





	Older Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaese/gifts).



> I'm a damn mess and this seemed like a good idea
> 
> Kaihan is so good sue me
> 
> I love you tho please read this
> 
> I'M CRYING I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED THIS WHEN I WAS LIKE HALF WAY DONE AND IDK HOW TO UNPUBLISH SHIT ON HERE

He had been surprised when his best friend actually agreed to take him to the football game. Luhan had always insisted that he was too young to go without an adult (and his parents never, ever wanted to go), but apparently that only lasted until age fourteen.

And so, Sehun Oh found himself squished between a sophomore he knew as Kyungsoo, and the rickety wall of the bleacher. He was slowly sipping on one of those shitty, overpriced, student-made lemonades, watching Luhan search the crowd for someone named Chanyeol, apparently. Kyungsoo hadn't been talking, ignoring Sehun to aggressively type at his phone. The younger zoned out, so much so that he didn't even notice Luhan wedge himself between him and the glasses clad teen. 

"This is Sehun! He's my cool ass best friend, and you better not make fun of his hair, because orange is fucking hot." Luhan clapped him on the back, waking him from his reverie. "Sehun, this is Chanyeol, you know, the one who's head over heels for the cheer captain,"

The tall boy gasped, offended (read: exposed). "I swear, you think you can constantly bully me just because I like women. Not all people can be blessed with the awesome weapon of homosexuality." he crossed his arms with an indignant scoff.

Sehun laughed. He liked Chanyeol already. 

Kyungsoo suddenly groaned, angrily shoving his phone in his pocket dejectedly. He took his glasses off, pinching his nose. "Jesus Christ, Jongdae..." he muttered. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Chanyeol gripped his shoulder in fake sympathy.

The younger looked absolutely disgusted. "No, Jongdae's just a terrible romantic." he slipped his glasses back on. 

"Yikes, harsh. What happened this time? Did he try and write poems about your ass again?"

Sehun looked to the side. He had heard plenty about Jongdae, the running back. He always found a way to embarrass his boyfriend, whether it be sexual, or through some other stupid attempt at "proving his love."

Luhan chuckled. "No, but he's gonna serenade him in front of the entire student body at half time. For some reason, he thinks he's not a good enough boyfriend, even if Kyungsoo was the one that awkwardly courted him for like three months. And then asked him out. And keeps their relationship going with all he has. But, hey, at least he doesn't suck at singing!"

Kyungsoo looked like he was about to speak, but the cheerleaders were running out onto the field, and suddenly Luhan was screaming his own boyfriend's name at the top of his lungs.

Jongin, who heard, hid in his customary pom poms.

The first two quarters passed relatively easily, and their team had a reasonable lead. As soon as the principal announced that it was half time, Luhan bolted up off the metal seat and dragged Sehun with him. To meet Jongin, or something along the lines.

He didn't do much meeting, though, because as soon as the tallest of the three stood within reaching distance, Luhan pulled him down for a lingering kiss.

Jongin pulled away with a small, shy smile on his face, but Luhan whined. 

"Another one, I've misses you, Nini."

The younger rolled his eyes, but complied, leaning down again and pressing their lips together for a moment.

Sehun, thoroughly grossed out, looked around, and noticed that one of the players (he was pretty sure it was the quarter back) jogging over to them.

Said male cleared his throat as he reached the group of three, taking off his helmet. "Save it, Kaihan. You two are grossing out the kid. You're Sehun, right?" 

He looked up shyly, the elder male was slightly taller than him. "Uh, yeah." 

Minseok looked him up and down, biting the corner of his lip. "I've heard a lot about you. Minseok." 

He never knew that _the_  Minseok Kim was also the school quarter back. "Nice to meet you," he felt small under the cat like gaze. He could feel Minseok examining (admiring) him, and he didn't know how to feel. He was a little flattered, mildly (barely) creeped out, and kind of out of breath. 

Luhan took the initiative and snuck off with Jongin, with the excuse that they were getting food before Jongdae started his show. 

Minseok licked his lips once they were gone, giving Sehun the once over again. "Hey, if we win, can I do something?" the older asked after a minute or so of thick silence. 

"Oh, uh, sure, I guess..." he mumbled, looking down at his feet and clutching the paper cup between both of his hands.

The quarter back lit up. "Awesome! You're really cute, you know that?"

Sehun died a little.

Once everyone had settled in again, the single spotlight the school had was shone on the center of the field. There stood Jongdae, still in full gear, holding a microphone. He smiled cheekily up at Kyungsoo, and nodded at whoever was controlling the music to play it.

By the end of the song (he sang some Chinese song, apparently one that Kyungsoo loved), Kyungsoo was already half way across the field, and Jongdae met him half way, and they kissed right there on the field.

The crowd cheered, and Sehun thanked the heavens for 2017. He also wondered where Chanyeol had gone. Maybe he finally got his head out of his ass and grew a pair. Anything could happen. 

Sehun wasn't really paying attention the second half of the game, because he was too busy alternating taking purposely bad selfies with Luhan and Kyungsoo and wondering just what Minseok had meant when he said he wanted to do something. 

Their team did end up winning. And after the initial celebration, Sehun found himself being dragged under the bleachers by someone he had met only a few hours ago.

Minseok kissed him softly, pressing the younger boy up against one of the support poles. Both his hands were on Sehun's face, and Sehun was honestly surprised. But, he wasn't really complaining. He fisted his hands into the dirty jersey, enjoying the feeling of soft lips against his.

Minseok didn't really make a move to deepen it, choosing to just kiss him over and over, one hand boldly moving up to his hair. Sehun kind of liked that. He had kissed before, but just with a girl or two, and once with Luhan as an experiment (they decided to never kiss again, it had been equally traumatizing). He liked how gentle Minseok was. And he wasn't as surprised (as he had been when it was first initiated) when a soft tongue licked across his bottom lip.

He didn't know if he would be able to get to kiss Minseok again, so he figured he should make the best out of it, and opened his mouth. He wasn't very experienced, so he just let Minseok feel around, and nudge his tongue to where he wanted it. And he wouldn't say so out loud, but it felt kind of nice when the football player sucked on his tongue.

They were interrupted by a scream. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PURE SEHUNIE?!" Luhan all but screeched, pulling them apart and scolding.

They still ended up dating.

Later, Minseok would tell Sehun that he developed a second hand crush on him.

Sehun would ask what that even meant, as they laid on his bed, and Minseok would answer that he had fallen in love with him because Luhan never shut up about him.

Thank the heavens for Luhan.  

**Author's Note:**

> I am a Mess™
> 
> Please comment I'll get so happy for no reason
> 
> It was so fucking weird writing their names the Western way


End file.
